


Loneliness

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You no more care about real emotions once you've been that lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #11: Lie To Me

The old man walked down the street, heading home. Perhaps it was due to his age, but the memory of his wife, having died a decade earlier, had been fading away.

Each sweet moment they had shared along the fifty years of marriage was inevitably disappearing. He knew he couldn't rely on his condition for long before his health would start deteriorating, and not having any children did not ease his desperation.

He felt alone and miserable. Then he saw the girl on the street. He approached her, reaching for his wallet. With watery eyes he could only say: "Please, lie a little love to me.".


End file.
